


I'm Yours pt.2

by dchoe616



Series: I'm Yours [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dchoe616/pseuds/dchoe616
Summary: Jason and Dick fight over who is better at sex, leaving you to decide.





	I'm Yours pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> There are alternate endings.

You just finished eating breakfast as soon as you heard a knock on your door. Rolling your eyes, turning your tv off and forcing yourself up from your couch, you walked into your kitchen and placed your plate in the sink, washing your hands before answering. It was Sunday morning and you decided to stay home to spend the entire day in your pajamas, watching The Office on Netflix.

You opened the door and grinned, “Hey, guys!”

The corner of your lips fell when you noticed how unhappy they were. Jason and Dick were both pissed as they walked inside. The air grew tense. They were angry, angry at each other. It’s as if they just finished fighting.

Jason was in his red hoodie, his arms crossed over his chest, and Dick was in his police uniform, his walkie talkie and handcuffs attached to his belt and his blue dress shirt with a badge that you like to poke at for fun.

“Hey, babe,” Dick grumbled.

“Morning, sexy,” Jason sighed frustratingly.

You closed the door and raised an eyebrow. They both sat on your couch, you felt the tension grow between them and fold your arms across your chest as you stood in front of them, “What’s up with you two?”

Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Nothing’s wrong, Dick just thinks he’s always right.”

“And I am right!” Dick growled.

Jason glared at his brother, “No, you’re not! I’m better and you’re just jealous because you can’t get at my level!”

“Woah, woah, what’s going on?!” You tried to interrupt their argument but to no avail.

“I’m better!”

"No! I’m better!”

They both started cursing and yelling at each other. You attempted to calm them down but their deep loud voices boomed over yours.

“I’m rougher and much bigger, you asshole!” Jason growled.

 _What the hell is he going on about?!_ You thought to yourself.

“Oh, stop fucking lying to yourself, you bastard!” Dick snarled back. He quickly regretted his choice of words and gasped.

You gaped at Dick, astonished and quite disappointed in him for calling Jason such a horrible word.

Jason went quiet. He glared evilly at his brother and his voice became low, dripping with venom, “Call me a bastard one more time and I’ll ki-”

“SHUT UP!” You shouted, clenching your hands into fists. They both looked up at you with their eyebrows raised, muttering sorry. Dick scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, apologizing to Jason and Jason leaned back against the couch, folding his hands behind his head and forgiving Dick.

“Now,” you said sternly, “care to explain why you two decided to argue in my apartment? Because it’s too damn early for this!”

Jason licked his lips and Dick huffed in frustration, they both glanced at each other, sending daggers with their eyes and looked back at you.

“Well,” Dick spoke, “Jason and I have one question to ask you first.”

You nodded, preparing yourself for anything they could ask you, “Okay, shoot.”

Jason smirked, “Which one of us do you think is better at fucking?”

Your jaw dropped. All of that arguing for this? You waited for them to burst out into laughter and say they were just kidding but they look dead serious, “You guys are joking, right?”

Jason chuckled, “You don’t have to answer because I already know the answer is me.”

Before Dick could shout at his brother, you sat in between them so they wouldn't start throwing any punches. Dick, you, and Jason were part of a beneficial threesome together. It’s been months since you three started it, the last time you were under their control was a few days ago in Jason’s apartment.

That day was wild.

You squeezed the bridge of your nose, “So you two expect me to pick who’s better at fucking me then?”

Jason shrugged, “Well…yes.”

“And what if I can’t pick?” You sighed and all the memories of Jason and Dick fucking you ran through your thoughts. You really couldn't pick, they both are just too good. Sex with them is like swimming in an ocean of pleasure and lots, lots, of cum.

“Y-you can’t pick?” Dick asked.

“That’s strange considering the fact that I’m better.” Jason sighed.

“Jason could you shut the fuck up for once!? I’m better!” Dick shouted.

“Fucking fight me you-!”

You flicked Jason’s forehead to stop him, making him flinch, “If you guys really want to know then you gotta help me find an answer!”

They blinked, glancing at each other, eyes falling back on you. You raised an eyebrow, “Well?”

Choosing between them was one of the situations you wanted to avoid. You wished it didn't have to end up this way but sadly, you just raised your hopes up.

Dick cleared his throat, “Wait…”

“You want us to fuck you now?” Jason asked, astonished.

The only way for them to stop is to make them relieve their anger on you. You were up for anything they wanted to do and how they wanted to do it. Whenever they wanted to fuck you, you never said no because you always loved the excitement and the pleasure they had to offer you. And now that you’re asking for it, they get choked up.

You smirked, nodding as you started taking your shirt off, “Do you have any other suggestions?” You asked sweetly.

“Hell no, we don't!” Jason said huskily as Dick smirked, shaking his head. They both stood up and started quickly taking their clothes off. Once you finally undressed, the guys watched you with hungry eyes as you leaned back into the couch.

The cold air and your arousal made your nipples grow hard, begging to be played with. Dick’s cock grew larger and Jason’s hardened as their eyes traveled over your naked body, inspecting every detail.

“If you guys want my answer then don’t hold back.” You said seductively, spreading your legs apart slowly.

You rubbed your clit around in circles, Dick bit his lip and Jason cursed under his breath as they watched you. Dick fisted his cock and Jason dropped to his knees. You gasped, taking your hand away from your pussy and massaged one of your breasts as Jason placed kisses on your inner thighs.

“You’re not wet enough, baby, let me fix that for you,” He whispered against your thigh.

Dick climbed on top of the couch, standing on it and tapped the tip of his cock on your lips. You grinned and grabbed the base of his manhood, growing more aroused at the sound of his moans.

He slid in your mouth and you moaned, feeling Jason’s tongue swirl inside your entrance. He made sure you grew dripping wet as you sucked on Dick’s cock. You licked under his shaft, massaging a vein with your tongue and sucking him in deeper.

“Fuck, baby,” Dick moaned, beginning his slow thrusts, “Keep sucking like that.”

You closed your eyes, bobbing your head to the rhythm of his thrusts and whimpered when Jason pulled on your clit with his lips. You massaged Dick’s balls while your other hand tugged on Jason’s hair.

Jason masterfully sucked on your clit as he swirled circles around it with his tongue. Feeling his moans vibrating your flesh, sending fiery pleasure through your core, your hips lurched forward at the touch of his skilled tongue. You hated him for already making an orgasm come your way. He and Dick always have the power to make you come undone in less than a few minutes, yet you desperately wanted to feel that high of pleasure because, for all you know, the first orgasm is just the beginning.

Dick’s moans turned into grunts. He held the back of your head, his fingers in your (h/c) hair and tugged, sending some prickles of pain. He thrusted into your mouth harder, touching the back of your throat. You took him in as far as you can, trying to control your gag reflexes.

Jason placed his arm over your hips to hold you down, using his free hand to slide a finger into your melting pussy, slurping harder on your sensitive flesh. He gently bit down and you cried around Dick’s cock, jerking your hips under his strong grasp.

Jason slid in one more finger earning another scream to rip out of your mouth around Dick’s manhood. He released your clit and you let go of his hair. Jason looked up at you, lust and mischief written in his eyes, smirking seductively as he watched you tremble with pleasure.

"Your pussy is ours, baby girl.” He said huskily, slamming his fingers deeper into your pussy.

You moaned in response to his dirty words, hearing Dick chuckle, “Start fucking her, Jason, she needs you inside her.”

Jason wiped your juices away from his lips and stood up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He gripped his cock and massaged his tip against your clit and your entrance, chuckling as your hips jolted upward.

“You’re so responsive,” He moaned, sliding his tip up and down in between your cunt lips, watching your juices covering his tip.

You whimpered and tried to pull back from Dick’s cock to tell him to hurry up and fuck you, but Dick gripped your head in place, “Stop that, you’re not done yet, (Y/n),” he warned.

You rolled your eyes, locking them with Jason’s. He smirked at you, inserting the tip of his cock into your pussy, watching your eyes roll back. He quickly pulled his tip out, grinning evilly at your glare.

Jason loved teasing you, especially when you’re under his and Dick’s control. He slapped your clit twice with his cock and plunged inside you, making you scream again around Dick’s length.

You gripped the couch and chocked on Dick’s cock as Jason slammed his meat in your opening.

“Play with your clit,” Dick groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

You did what you were told and moaned loudly from the added pleasure. You felt hot and drops of perspiration covered your bodies. You were trapped as the guys slammed into your holes.

Jason spread your legs further apart, thrusting deeper into your weeping pussy, moaning from the tight feeling of your walls. Your pussy fits him like a tight glove and every time he pulls out, it’s like he’s getting sucked back in.

You sucked on Dick harder and he groaned loudly. “

Shit!” He cursed, pulling out of your mouth. A trail of saliva connected the tip of his cock to your lips. You leaned forward to lick it away.

Jason continued fucking you, pushing your knees up to your breasts. You threw your head back against the couch and moaned, your orgasm shaking your body.

“Oh, my God!” You cried, exploding around his cock.

“That’s right, baby, cum on his cock,” Dick muttered, he leaned down and gripped your face, giving you a hard passionate kiss. You whimpered, feeling exhausted but they didn't stop there. You didn't want them to stop.

Dick pulled back from your lips and stroked his cock, telling Jason to pull out of you, “I need to cum inside her.”

“I’m not fucking done,” Jason growled, roughly thrusting into you. You placed a hand on his lower abs and scratched slightly, earning a moan from him. You felt another orgasm building up and you didn't want him to stop but the thought of Dick cumming inside you made you excited.

“Damn it, Jason,” Dick glared at him, “you can cum inside her after me.”

“Fine!” Jason snarled, he snapped his manhood roughly into you one more time and you screamed.

“JASON!”

You were panting as he slowly pulled out, letting your legs go. He switched positions with Dick, getting on the couch and rubbed his slippery cock on your lips, covered in your cream.

Dick stared at your juicy cunt and his eyes lit up. He fished his phone out of the pocket from his pants on the floor. He positioned himself between your legs and held his phone horizontally to record this hot moment on his phone.

You licked Jason up, slurping your cream off of him as he moaned your name. You took him in at the same time Dick slipped inside you. Dick groaned, making sure he was in balls deep and tapped on his phone to begin recording.

Dick released his seed inside your pussy and you squealed around Jason’s cock. Dick moaned, filling you up until his cum oozed out of your opening while he was still inside you.

You sucked Jason faster as Dick pumped the rest of his hot cum into you, recording everything.

Jason growled in pleasure and pulled his cock out of your watering mouth, “Where do you want me to cum, princess?” He grunted, caressing your cheek, “inside your hot little pussy or in that sexy mouth of yours?”

“Inside my pussy,” You moaned, gasping as Dick slammed inside you once more.

“My turn,” Jason said to Dick. He got off the couch and Dick slipped out of you, handing his phone to his brother.

“Make her scream,” Dick smirked.

At this point, you couldn't even move. Your thighs felt sore and your jaw ached but you still wanted them to do whatever they wanted with you. Jason positioned himself between your legs again, facing the camera up towards you and slammed his cock into your sore pussy, recording your cries of pleasure.

Dick sat next to you and sucked on one of your nipples, pinching the other with his fingers. You moaned, gripping his shoulder tightly with one hand and running the other up and down his bare back. His lips pulled on you nub and he released, kissing the curves of your breast and sucked on the skin, hard enough to leave hickeys.

Jason tilted the phone down to record his cock fucking you deeply. He moaned, feeling you tighten your walls around him. He couldn't hold back any longer and buried his cock deep inside you.

Jason growled, exploding inside you and recorded his cum oozing out of your pussy onto his manhood, mixing with Dicks cum as it pooled on the couch. His release made you scream louder, bouncing off the walls of your apartment.

“Jason! Dick! Fuck, _fuck_ , oh my God!!” You cried, releasing your own cream once again, “ _Yeessss!!_ ”

Jason pulled out of you. You let go of Dick when he pulled away from your breasts and reached down, coating your fingers with their cum mixed with yours and using your other hand to cup up some more.

Dick glanced at Jason to make sure he was recording your actions and his eyes fell back on you. They watched you suck your cum coated fingers into your mouth and massaged the rest on your breasts, their manhoods growing hard again. Jason gulped and Dick licked his lips.

Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed but pleasure and the men staring at you hungrily. You moaned around your fingers, slurping off the mixture of cream, “I want more,” you whispered, “I want more cum.”

Their minds were racing. They remembered how much of an innocent girl you used to be before the threesome but look at you now, the sweet and innocent girl is now long gone, corrupted with dirty slutty thoughts.

They honestly couldn't believe you can keep going after what they did to you. But that’s one of the reasons why they fucked you and only you, you can keep up with them.

Jason stopped the recording and tossed the phone back to Dick, “Get on your knees,” he ordered.

You hopped off the couch and followed his words. The mixture of their cum dripped out of your pussy, down your thighs, and onto the floor. You looked up at the guys and smiled when Dick held your chin, holding his phone with his other hand.

You figured he started recording again.

“You’re going to let us fuck your throat and then you’re going to let us soak your body with our cum, alright?” He whispered, smiling at your enthusiasm.

You licked your lips and nodded, opening your mouth to let him in and reached for Jason’s cock, pumping it with your hand.

Jason’s cock jerked from your touch and he groaned, sliding a hand down his face, “ _Fuck_!” he cursed.

Dick gripped your hair and slid his manhood into your mouth until his tip hit the back of your throat. You placed a hand on his thigh and moaned around his cock, pumping your hand around Jason’s faster. Dick thrusted his length deep inside your mouth and sighed in pleasure all while still recording you.

The guys moaned and Dick facefucked you for a while longer before pulling out of your mouth, letting go of your hair.

Jason quickly took Dick’s place. You cried as he snapped his length into your throat. You grabbed Dick’s cock, giving him a handjob as well as you sucked on Jason’s thick, throbbing manhood. He passed his phone to Jason which he took eagerly and faced it back towards you. Jason slid his fingers into your hair and gripped on tightly.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jason groaned, “Keep sucking me just like that, baby, take it all.” 

Dick moaned, loving the way you worked on his cock. You kept stroking him as Jason facefucked you, his hand gripping your hair tighter.

You kept sucking their lengths for a while until you pulled back and stuck your tongue out. Jason was on your right, pumping his cock over your face and Dick was on your left, doing the same with his.

You gasped and closed your eyes, feeling their hot cum spurted out onto your face, some landing on your tongue. You moaned at the taste and kept your eyes closed letting them release the rest of their seed on your breasts until they finished.

You opened your eyes and looked at them and at Dick’s phone as you swiped whoever’s cum off your cheek and licked it off your finger, using your free hand to spread their cream over your breasts and your belly.

Jason smirked, “You look sexy bathing in our cum, baby.”

“Come on,” Dick grinned, “we should get cleaned up.”

Jason nodded and stopped the recording, passing the phone back to Dick. The three of you took a shower together, laughing and joking while singing to your favorites songs. You were forcing your laughs and smiles though because a nagging voice at the back of your head was begging you to choose one of the guys. His name kept coming up no matter how many times you tried to push it away.

It was no use, he was better and you didn’t regret your decision.

He’s the one.

**DICK GRAYSON ENDING**

The guys left you alone to finish up by yourself. You stood in the middle of the shower, wondering how the hell you were going to tell Dick without feeling weird. Jason, he’s the master but Dick is the fucking King when it comes to fucking you. You realized how you always want him more than Jason.

 _Hey, I think you’re better at fucking me,_ you thought to yourself, _How do I just say that?!_

You were never nervous about telling Dick anything. You told him everything but telling him this would just feed his ego.

You sighed, letting the water cascade above you. the spray hitting your face. Dick’s pleasure is your pleasure. He knows how to make you weak with just a simple touch, a smirk, and his voice.

You were so deep in your thoughts, your body jumped in surprise at the sound of the bathroom door.

“(Y/n),” Dick poked his head in, “Are you alright? You’ve been in there for a long time, I was starting to worry.” He asked, voice full of concern.

You turned the water off as he walked inside, “I’m fine, I’m just…thinking.”

“About what?” He smiled. He was back in his uniform and you glanced at his handcuffs, wondering how the cold steel would feel like around your wri-

You feigned a cough, pushing your sinful thoughts away and sliding the glass door open to grab your towel, “Just about um…what I’m going to eat for lunch.”

He pursed his lips, his eyes observing your clean body. They rested on your legs for a moment and back at your eyes, “I thought you’d be full by now.”

Your eyes had a mind of their own and they glanced at his obvious bulge tenting his pants.

You quickly turned away and looked at your reflection in the mirror. You bit your lip at the sight of the hickeys Dick left on your breast.

“Why?” You yawned, drying your body in front of your mirror.

He leaned against the wall behind you and shoved his hands in his pants, “Jason left, said he doesn’t care who you picked anymore. I guess he just wanted to relieve some stress with your body.”

You nodded and wrapped the towel around your body, “Okay, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

He grinned, “I know.”

You turned and leaned against the counter of the bathroom’s sink, raising an eyebrow at him, “So are you going to answer me or not?”

“Well,” He began, pushing the sleeves of his dress shirt up his arms, “I just thought you were full from Jason and I fucking our cum inside you.”

Your breath hitched and your eyes widened. You started laughing out of nowhere from the nervousness and got off the sink’s counter, your pussy tingling from his words, “Oh! Ahaha! Right!”

Dick smirked at your stammering.

“Well!” You continued, walking towards the door, “I should probably put some clothes on and-”

Your foot tripped on a mat, sending you down but Dick’s reflexes kicked in and he saved you from face planting the floor, hands gripping your shoulders. You shivered, cursing for being so reckless. You straightened up and thanked Dick, but he didn’t let go.

You gulped, getting lost in his blue eyes.

His voice was low as he spoke, “(Y/n), who did you pick?”

You glanced at his lips and licked yours, “I…” He almost looked disappointed, but the second you dropped your towel to the floor the lust darkened his eyes, “I choose you, Dick.”

His lips turned into a cute grin, but that didn’t take away the mischief he was hiding in his eyes. He nodded at the door, “Let’s head on over to your bed.”

You started following his words but you felt a powerful arm slid around your waist, “Agh! Dick!” You giggled.

He threw you over his shoulder and entered your bedroom. Your giggles turned into a gasp at the feeling of a hard slap on your ass, “Shit!”

“You’ve been a bad girl, Princess.” Dick muttered, “You deserve to be punished.”

“What do you-”

Dick dropped you on your bed, knocking your breath away once again. You watched him struggle to quickly unbuckle his belt and your legs automatically spread open.

“Play with that sexy pussy for me,” He ordered, pulling his cock out of its trap.

“Are you going to fuck me?” You asked, voice full of hope.

His eyebrows knitted together, his hands stroking his cock, “Play with your fucking pussy, (Y/n),” Dick growled.

You gasped, “Okay!”

You massaged your pussy, spreading your wetness over your lips and your slit as he watched your fingers. He started jerking off, biting his lips as your circle around your clit.

Shivers ran down your back and you watched him pump his cock. Your hips started rocking and you slid in two fingers, fucking your pussy as Dick stared at your wet cunt.

“Mmph!” You moaned, “ _Fuck_!”

Dick sunk to his knees and grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away. Before you could protest, his lips engulfed your pussy and he tongued you deeply.

“Dick!” You cried, hands grasping his hair. He sucked hard on your clit and stood back up, a hand cupping your pussy as you huffed, “You wanna cum, babe?” He smirked.

“Yes!” You gasped, arching your back at the gentle touch on your clit.

“That’s good,” He chuckled, “But you can’t.”

“What?!” You shrieked.

Dick didn’t answer, he flipped you over on your stomach. You felt another slap on your ass, rippling another moan from you, “Dick…” You groaned.

“Be a good girl and then I’ll let you cum,” He laughed.

You heard something dangling and looked over your shoulder. Your eyes grew wide at his smirk and the handcuffs in hands. Your hands automatically went behind your back.

“Oh!” He chuckled at your actions, “I see you want this.”

You nodded greedily and decided to play with him, sending him a sweet smile, “Cuff me, Officer Grayson.”

“That’s how you wanna do this, huh?” he asked huskily, cuffing you slowly. The hard steel pressed against your skin. Biting your lip, you giggled as he turned you back on your back.

Dick placed his walkie talkie on your night stand and climbed over your body, his hands straddling the sides of your head. He leaned down and gave you a hard passionate kiss before placing pecks on your neck. You moaned, raising your hips up to feel his cock against your begging pussy.

He slid a hand in your hair and you gasped at the sudden rough tug, “You’ve been a bad girl,” he whispered in your ear, “letting me think for a second that you chose my little brother over me.”

“But I-” “Did I tell you to speak?” He asked, pulling back to glare at you, “You will not speak, the only thing that will be coming out of your mouth are your screams.”

You grinned, the domination in his voice igniting your arousal. Dick smirked and kissed your breasts, making his way lower down your hot body. His fingers gripped your thighs and his lips hovered over your pussy.

You tugged on the handcuffs and whimpered, “Dick, suck my clit - AH!”

You cried at the sharp slap against your pussy, he massaged the pain away and shook his head in disappointment, “I fucking told you not to speak.”

You whimpered, his fingers spreading your cunt lips apart. You watched him lick his fingers and placed them back on your throbbing cunt, his smirk taunting you.

Dick held his head on his hand, supported by his elbow, watching you shiver in pleasure as he played with your cunt. He slid in a finger and saw the excitement grow on your face before quickly pulling it out, chuckling at the glare you sent him.

The words flew out without you thinking, “You are one cruel - fuck!”

Another slap, and another, then another. Dick’s hand swooped down on your pussy, each slap harder than the last. Your pussy felt sore and he hasn’t even fucked you yet. But your cries turned into moans and Dick tsked. “

You seem to be enjoying your punishment, (Y/n),” He grunted.

Your moans didn't stop, he licked your clit hard, sucking it into his mouth and inserted his fingers back in your core. Your hips jolted forward and your cries of pleasure filled your room. The handcuffs kept you from pulling his hair. Dick finger fucked your cunt and moaned around your clit, you shrieked at the vibrations of his moans, throwing your head back, “ _FUUUCK_!”

It was too late, you couldn’t hold back. You creamed around his fingers, gasping for air. Whimpering the moment he pulled away from your clit and slid his fingers out.

“Did I fucking tell you to cum?” He growled.

You shook your head, “No, but-”

He got up, sucking your cum off his fingers and flipped you over on your stomach again. Your cuffed wrists rested on your back, the coldness now replaced with your body heat. You moaned, looking over your shoulder.

Dick ran his fingers through his hair and raised your ass you. Your eyes rolled at the back of your head as he massaged your ass.

“Beg,” He ordered, “I want to hear you beg.”

You spread your legs, feeling your cunt dripping on the bed sheets. You knew he saw that by the look he gave your pussy, “Please, fuck me, Dick.” You moaned.

He chuckled, “You’re gonna have to try better than that. Don’t you want me to mess up and destroy your pussy, sweetheart?”

“Yes! Please, I want to feel your cum inside me,” you whimpered, “I want you to fuck me, Officer Grayson.”

The second you called him that his fingers dug into your hips and he plunged inside you. You cried at the deep and hard thrusts, his cock massaging your walls vigorously as he fucked your pussy.

Your screams of pleasure filled the room again. The slapping of skin and his moans mixed with your screams.

“That’s right,” Dick moaned, “I’m gonna make you scream until you’re obsessed with only my cock, baby.” “Yeessss!! Oh, Dick!!”

He slapped your ass again and again and used his other hand to grip his fingers in your hair, pulling your head back. The pain and pleasure submerged you. All you could think about was his cock thrusting harshly inside your sobbing pussy.

Time passed and you could barely think straight, your throat hurts from all the screaming he promised to make you do and not once did he say you could cum. Your bodies now covered in sweat, Dick kept snapping his manhood in your screaming cunt. He snarled at the sudden clench of your walls.

“Pl-please let me cum, Dick.” You whimpered.

His hands were now wrapped around your cuffed wrists. He gripped them tightly, “Yeah,” he grunted, “milk my cock, sweetheart, you deserve it.”

His words finally allowed you to explode around him, letting out one last scream. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, feeling your cream submerge his throbbing cock and release his load inside your pussy.

You shivered at the jets of his cum. Dick stilled, moaning as he emptied his cock inside your cunt. You winced as he pulled out, feeling his cum sputter out of your pussy and drip down your thigh.

You both were panting as he unlocked the handcuffs. Once your hands were free, you slumped down on the bed, exhaustion taking over your body, “That was…”

“Rough?” He asked, now back to his charming self as he laid next to you, “I know, are you alright?”

You nodded as he pushed your hair back behind your ear, “Remind me to make you angry again.”

Dick laughed, rubbing your cheek with his thumb and kissed the tip of your nose, “Just remember that you’re mine.”

“Of course,” you grinned, “I’m yours.”

**JASON TODD ENDING**

The guys left you alone to finish up by yourself. You stood in the middle of the shower, wondering how the hell you were going to tell Jason without feeling weird. Dick, he’s the master but Jason is the fucking King when it comes to fucking you. You realized how you always want him more than Dick.

 _Hey, I think you’re better at fucking me_ , you thought to yourself, _How do I just say it?!_

You were never nervous about telling Jason anything. You told him everything but telling him this would just feed his ego.

You sighed, letting the water cascade above you, the spray hitting your face. Jason’s pleasure is your pleasure. He knows how to make you weak with just a simple touch, a smirk, and his voice.

You walked out of your shower and dried yourself, wrapping your towel around your naked body and walked into your room. You threw on some red sporty shorts and a grey tank top along with some flats and walked out to the kitchen.

Jason was looking through your refrigerator muttering under his breath, “Where’s the whipped cream? Oh, here it is…ahh, of course, she has no beer.”

You rolled your eyes and sat on a stool, leaning your forearms on the island. Jason was only in his boxers. He bent down, looking through the fridge’s drawer for something. His back muscles flexed with every movement he made and you bit your lip, wondering what it would look like with your scratch marks.

You cleared your throat and Jason shot up.

He looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows in shock, “How long have you been sitting there?”

You shrugged, “Long enough to see you judge the contents in my refrigerator.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a bowl of fruits you were planning to eat this morning and the whipped cream. He placed it on the kitchen’s island and popped a strawberry in his mouth. Thank goodness you cut off all the leaves.

“Dick left, said he didn't care who you picked. Guess he just wanted to relieve some stress with your body.” He said with his mouth full.

You reached over to grab a small strawberry, “Good, now I don’t have to pick,” you laughed.

Jason snorted, “Yes, you do.”

You blinked, “…What?”

He swallowed, the lust still in his eyes and his lips lifted up into a playful smirk, “You're gonna pick right here, right now.”

Your mind began to scramble and you stumbled off the stool, walking around the island and opened up the fridge, “You said I have no beer, I could've sworn I bought beer a few days ago.” Distracting yourself from the heat growing in your core was the smartest thing you could think of right now.

“(Y/n), that was a dumb joke, you never buy beer, I do that shit.” Jason chuckled.

“Did I say beer?!” You gasped, “I...I mean…”

_Fuck me, damn it._

Jason snaked an arm around your waist and spun you around. You body slammed into his and your breath was knocked out of your lungs.

He tried to look as innocent as possible without breaking into an evil smirk, “Tell me, sweetness, who’s better?”

You gulped and without thinking you placed a hand on his naked rock hard chest. Jason didn't expect you to push him back against the island, the shock was visible on his handsome face but he quickly replaced it with a grin.

Jason’s manhood grew hard against you but sadly, what you were about to do would turn him off. You slid your hand up from his chest to the back of his neck and stood on your toes, “You really want to know my answer?” You whispered seductively.

“Yeah, baby,” He licked your lips and squeezed your ass.

“Well,” You reached behind him and grabbed the whipped cream, “You’re gonna have to fight me first!” you grinned evilly and pulled back, spraying whipped cream all over his chest.

“What the fuck!?” Jason yelled, wiping the whipped cream away.

Before he could grab you, you ran back around the island and laughed, grabbing a handful of fruits, some chopped and some whole, from the bowl and threw a blueberry at him, “I’m not answering!”

Jason growled, grabbing a piece of watermelon and threw it across the island at you. You gasped as it hit your chest, it’s juice splattering and dripping down the valley between your breasts.

The food fight, well more like fruit fight, turned into a war. Your giggles filled the kitchen followed by Jason’s husky laugh.

“Why can't you just answer a simple question, (Y/n)?”

“Because it’s not easy to answer!”

“Oh, so you do have an answer?”

“Shut up!”

Once you ran out of fruits and whipped cream, which covered the floor of your kitchen, you ran into your living room. But Jason was faster, he grabbed you and pinned you down on the floor, straddling your hips and held your wrists above your head with one hand, holding pieces of watermelon and a strawberry in the other, “Payback!” He growled.

Before he could squeeze the fruit above your face, he noticed you weren’t squirming under his grasp. Jason glanced down at your stained tank top, your hard nipples desperate to be pinched and teased.

“(Y/n),” He loosened the grip on your wrist, “Who did you choose?”

You licked your lips and gulped, your heart begging to break out of your ribcage, “I…I choose you.” You whispered.

Jason’s lips curled into an evil smirk and he swopped down, biting your bottom lip and pulled, “I knew you would.” He groaned.

You moaned in response. He let go of your wrists but you didn’t move your arms. Jason let go of your lip, his eyes daring you to move. He used his now free hand to lift up your tank top above your breasts.

The cool breeze tickled your hard nipples. Jason squeezed one of your breasts and you gasped, arching your back to his rough touch, “Jay!”

He took a piece of watermelon from his other hand and crushed it against your breast, bending down to lick the juices off while he crushes the rest of the watermelon on your other breast.

Your hands now in his back and him between your legs, he grinds against your covered pussy with his hardness as he licked the watermelon juice off of your breasts, sucking and nibbling on your nipples.

“ _Oh_ , oh God…” You whispered, biting your lip and forcing back a whimper. You threw your head back and groaned, shutting your eyes tightly. Jason is hungry for pleasure and he’s just having his appetizer.

You don’t know when you became naked under him, but you didn’t care, all that mattered was the man above you and the mind blowing sex he was about to give you.

Jason separated your legs, kissing the valley between your breasts, down to your belly and above your begging clit all while he massaged your thigh. He didn’t use one of his hands, just when you were going to ask why, you gasp, eyes flying open at the strange object inside your pussy.

You looked down at a smiling Jason, “What…what the fuck?”

Jason just sucked on your clit, sliding the strange object halfway inside your wet cunt. You laid back down on the floor, gasping for air. _What's he using? It feels so weird…..Oh_ God _…_

“A strawberry…you’re fucking me with a strawberry,” You huffed.

“Bingo.”

“Y-you’re crazy.”

Jason slurped on your clit and moaned in response. The vibrations of his moans added fire to the fuel of pleasure, sending a wave of heat throughout your body.

“Fuck! _Yes_!” You cried, grinding your clit into his mouth and snaked your fingers into his hair.

Jason kept on moaning, knowing exactly what it does to your clit. He moaned and growled around your nub, enjoying the way he made your thighs shake and the sound of your screams. Jason slurped on your clit, holding your hips down and released you with a pop.

He pulled out the strawberry and you bit your lip as you watched him popped the fruit in his mouth. He smirked at your pussy while chewing on the strawberry, your cunt growing wetter from his actions, and swallowed before standing up on his knees. Jason massaged his fingers up and down your pussy, his middle finger between your cunt lips.

“Your pussy is mine,” Jason spoke with a devilish smirk, “I own it, only I can eat it, worship it, and fuck it.”

“Yesss,” you whimpered, “Jason, please, fuck me.”

You gasped once you felt a slap on your clit. Jason tugged his boxers down and his large engorged cock sprung out proudly.

“Say that again, baby,” He said huskily, massaging his length on your pussy.

You shivered at the contact, drunk from the pleasure and he didn’t even enter you yet.

“Fuck me, babe, I want your cock inside me,” You groaned, grinding your pussy against his length.

“Mmmm,” He moaned, feeling your juices cover the bottom of his cock, “I know you do, sweetness.”

His tip slid down and nudged your ass, your body jolted at the surprising contact and you squirmed on the floor.

“Yes, Jason, please!” You gasped as he rubbed his tip against your tight hole.

“You want me to fuck your ass like that other time, baby?” He grunted huskily, “You want me to fill your ass up with my cum?”

“Yessss!!”

He slipped inside easily, moaning as your ass clenched around his cock. You raised a hand up and slammed it down on the floor, crying his name and shutting your eyes closed. Jason thrusted inside you, slipping his cock in and out of your ass.

“You love it when I fuck your ass, ain’t that right, babe?” He moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“Yes, _yes_! Oh, fuck me harder!” You cried, thrusting your hips forward to match his newly aggressive pace.

Jason groaned and looked down at your pussy, smirking as he rubbed his chin, “Damn, (Y/n), you’ve never been this wet before.”

He pinched your clit and you jerked forward, arching your back, “Fuck, fuck!!” You screamed.

You felt his fingers insert your entrance, stretching it open and you scratched the floorboards, “Jesus _Christ_!”

“That’s right, baby, four fingers in your tight little cunt,” he chuckled, “I knew you could take it.”

His cock in your ass and his fingers thrusting in your pussy drove you wild, you screamed and babbled dirty things you never said before. The pleasure was overwhelming, you were drowning in a mixture of pain and bliss.

Jason quickened his pace in your ass, massaging your walls with his fingers and rubbed your g-spot. Using his free hand to rub your clit, your legs started flailing. Your back was still in an arch and your screams filled your apartment once again.

You felt his cock throb inside you along with a moan from Jason. He was close and so were you.

“Yessss!!!” You screamed, “Jason, cum inside me!”

He snapped his cock inside you and released with a roar, his cum filling you up as you cummed around his fingers.

“Ah..shit…” you groaned, feeling your orgasm possess your body, legs shaking around Jason’s hips.

Jason slipped his fingers out and sucked on two of them, moaning at the taste of your juices. He pulled his hands away from his lips and slipped the other two in your mouth for you to suck on.

You slurped your juices off and groaned as he slipped out of your ass, feeling his cum ooze out and slip down your skin.

Once he pulled his fingers out of your lips, he laid on top of you, his head between your breasts.

You both stayed quiet, gasping for air. Jason rested a hand on one of your breasts, “You’re mine, (Y/n), you remember that alright?”

You rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head and smiled, “Yes, Jay, I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and want to read more you can find me on Tumblr @ dc-hoe. :)


End file.
